1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a backscratcher, and in particular it relates to a backscratcher having a telescopically adjustable shaft and a plurality of screw-on attachment end pieces. The attachment end pieces include a standard backscratcher end piece, a mirror end piece, a pen end piece, a fork end piece, a spoon end piece, an alligator teeth backscratcher end piece, a hand pointer end piece, a business card holder end piece, a toothbrush end piece, a Phillips screwdriver end piece, a magnet end piece, an alligator clip end piece, and a multiple attachment end piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of extension devices are available for moving a contact surface against hard-to-reach areas upon a person""s back. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,455 to Per-Lee appears to show a device for applying skin treatment products to the back of a person. However, Per-Lee is not equipped with a backscratcher attachment for relieving an itch which has developed upon a hard-to-reach area of a person""s back.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,509 to Wu appears to show a back brush tool with a plurality of interchangeable brush heads. However, Wu fails to provide a tool with a back-scratching attachment for relieving an itch which has developed upon a person""s back.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 869,250 to Martin appears to show a backscratcher having an elongated shaft, for scratching hard to reach areas upon a person""s back. However, Martin provides a fixed handle which cannot be adjusted if the user so requires.
While the aforementioned devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a backscratcher which may be used to relieve an itch which has developed on a hard-to-reach area of a user""s back. Accordingly, the backscratcher is provided with two backscratcher attachment end pieces which may be used to relieve an itch which has developed on a hard-to-reach area of a user""s back.
It is another object of the invention to produce a backscratcher which may be compactly stored when not being used. Accordingly, the backscratcher has a telescopically adjustable shaft, thereby allowing the backscratcher to be compactly stored when not being used.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a backscratcher which may be used for purposes other than for merely scratching the back of the user. Accordingly, the backscratcher is provided with a variety of attachment end pieces, each having a different function, thereby allowing use of the backscratcher for purposes other than for merely scratching the back of the user.
The invention is a backscratcher having a telescopically adjustable shaft and a plurality of interchangeable attachment end pieces. The shaft has a plurality of segments which may be telescopically positioned within one another, in order to maximally extend the shaft, or alternately, to retract the shaft into a storage position. The shaft terminates at one end with an attachment segment having a threaded bore, thereby allowing selective attachment to corresponding threads located upon the attachment end pieces. The shaft terminates at its other end with an outermost segment having a clip on its outside surface, thereby allowing selective attachment of the backscratcher to a pocket on an item of clothing worn by a user. The interchangeable attachment end pieces include two backscratchers, a mirror, a pen, a fork, a spoon, a hand pointer, a business card holder, a toothbrush, a Phillips screwdriver, a magnet, an alligator clip, and a multiple attachment end piece.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.